There actually are orbital welding heads with arc control, as well as welding heads. The existing welding clamps do not have arc control. The result is that in cases where the tubes to be welded are more or less irregular, in particular oval, the height of the arc varies during the course of the rotation of the electrode around the tubes, which is performed in accordance with a circular trajectory.